


Kaito's Goodnight

by xCloudy_1412



Series: Goodnight with the Sheep and Stardust [1]
Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Counting sheep, Fluff, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-16
Updated: 2018-11-16
Packaged: 2019-08-24 11:51:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16639535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xCloudy_1412/pseuds/xCloudy_1412
Summary: "Why don't I count sheep for you?"One man plagued with nightmares wouldn't possibly fall asleep to such an old trick, right?





	Kaito's Goodnight

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to the _Goodnight with the Sheep and Stardust Series_! This series will include a few fics and ficlets with the theme _'Sleep'_ to them featuring our dearly beloved, Kai and Shin~. 
> 
> This was brought to you dear readers by yours truly's huge need of fluffy 'Stay with me until I fall asleep' fics and an unhealthy obsession with Hetalia's Counting Sheep CDs (they help me relax during studies and they released details on America's nendo, how could I not pay homage?). 
> 
> Warnings for this fic include sexual innuendos, language and generally too much fluff but if you're okay with these (and diabetes) then read on~
> 
> Now, onto to the confusing world of dreams~!

The moon wades high above the sky, crescent and luminous. The family of robins that rests on the strong branch of an oak tree by Kaito's apartment are sleeping peacefully. The street is devoid of humans or any signs of life, save for the occasional strays that Kaito would have taken in if his partner allowed him to. 

All in all, it was a beautiful _peaceful_ night, perfect for a dreamless sleep. 

_Rustle, rustle._

Or, well, it would have been a perfect night. 

_Creak! Shift!_

The springs on Kaito's king sized bed squeals at the constant movement, accompanied by the rustle of the baby blue sheets. The magician was halfway down the rabbit hole of sleep and sweet dreams when the jerky shuffles rouses him awake. 

"Are you some sort of mentally challenged walrus or do you just feel a need to squirm like one?" His voice was gruff, almost husky laced with drowsiness and light annoyance towards his bed partner. 

"Sorry," Now how could he stay mad at such a repentant tone? He shifts slightly to face the other, seeing the wide eyed expression of one Kudo Shinichi, anxiously biting his lower lip with azure eyes clear with panic, "I-I didn't mean to wake you up." Kaito takes a short inhale, turning to face him fully, "No, no apologies. I'm at fault for snapping at you." His words did nothing to ease the other's worry and Kaito lets out a sigh, heaving himself up to rest his back against the bedpost, "Can't sleep?" 

Shinichi looks away with a guilty frown, "No. I was just thinking about the Reichenbach Fall and I got too depressed to sleep..." Yeah, that sounded absolutely believable. 

"Shinichi," Kaito firmly states, scooting closer to his doppelgänger, "I'm a thief who lived his life lying and being lied to, you can't expect that to fool me." His statement proves his point but really hit his (barely kicking) ego because it was true and Kaito could probably go months lying to Shinichi about having herpes and he'd sound as believable as a saint, but you know, he'll never do that. They have an unspoken promise to tell the truth to one another and Kaito was keen on not being the first one to break it.

He stares him down, indigo eyes pinned onto a _figuratively_ shrinking form. "Try telling me about it, love." Aah, how cute! Shinichi pulls the sheets up to cover half his face, evidently flushing at the magician's words. Kaito knows that Shinichi loves his petnames as much as he whines about them and frankly Kaito loves it too when the detective tries to retaliate with a 'Dear' or a 'Thief' as a term of endearment. Shinichi takes a moment to contemplate his nonexistent choices, ultimately letting out a long exhale and sitting up. 

"Whenever I try to rest, I end up feeling jittery and anxious. Like I've just come from a battle." Shinichi informs him in a light voice, as if afraid to actually tell Kaito but the invisible strength of their unspoken promise was far worse than his secret apparently. "I end up wide awake and when I do fall asleep nightmares would wake me up and keep me up." The detective heaves out a long sigh, brushing back bangs that could rival Kaito's usual hairstyle, "But I can handle them on my own—"

"Bull," Kaito huffs with a twitch of an eyebrow, "Crap." He catches himself before he adds another 100 yen into the swear jar (they were at 5000 yen for this month and 60% of the deposits were his, he did not want to lose more money), "We all know that nightmares are the hardest things to deal with." You know, from experience. Ahem, not the point. 

"Then what do you propose I do about them?" Shinichi hisses with a furrow of his own eyebrows, growing more and more impatient by the second because it was 3 in the morning and the detective knows that at 6AM Kaito will be leaving for a flight to Paris. "Why don't you let me figure it out on my own and catch yourself some Z's?" Kaito gives him a disgruntled look and shakes his head, "No can do, dearest. Let your darling help you." Shinichi's expression twists into somewhere between borderline murderous and embarrassed at the abundant use of nicknames.

"What can you even do?" Shinichi groans out, frustratedly because damn, he felt like dead weight. Kaito shrugs and scratches his cheek in thought, "Hmmmm...." What could he do? He didn't have anymore of that expensive lavender aroma oil he used for relaxation purpose. The two fall into an uncomfortable silence until the magician let out a loud 'Aha!' 

"Why don't I count sheep for you?" Kaito practically sparkles at his own suggestion as if he had just found the cure to cancer on his own, "They say it works like a charm for children!" 

"Do I look like a blubbering child to you?" Kaito bit his lip, he _does_ look like one right now and it was very, very cute because Shinichi was pouting and huffing and maybe he could snap a quick photo of him without the detective noticing. 

"Well, pushing that aside. Why don't we give it a try? We're both awake and I'm not falling asleep any time soon, there's really no loss here." Aside from the fact that Kaito's never done anything like counting sheep because he preferred throwing sleeping powder like pixie dust on unsuspecting victims as a method of sleeping. "Don't look at me like that!" Kaito whines with a pout as Shinichi rolls his eyes and shakes his head. 

"Now, now. Lie down! I'm going to start counting!" Kaito pounces on top of the detective and forces him into a (he thinks) comfortable position, "Your pillow and your KID plushie—" A pillow hit his face causing the magician to fall backwards, "Fine then! Don't come crying to me if you miss Kaito Jr.!" 

"For the love of God, start counting!" Shinichi exclaims with a good smack of his pillow, "Do you want me to sleep or not?" 

"Alright! Alright!! Calm the fudge down, I'll start!" Kaito screeches as the pillow came in contact with his face once again, was Shinichi this much of a tsundere before? 

"Okay, you settled in?" Kaito takes his spot beside the detective, half propped up against the bed's headboard, "Pretty much," Shinichi answers with a sigh, now loosely hugging his pillow, face only a few inches from Kaito's hips, "For the record, I have zero faith in this working." 

"Rude much? I'm going to be the one who counts," Kaito barks back but drops the topic quickly because it was 3:30 and they really needed sleep. 

"I'm starting," Kaito informs, "There is one sheep in the field...." 

"Two sheep, three sheep, four sheep, five sheep.. Ten sheep in the field," 

Kaito looks down with hope that Shinichi had fallen asleep but lo and behold, the detective stares up at him with the most judgmental look anyone could ever dream of attaining, "Did you really expect me to fall asleep to your fast counting?" 

"Well so-rree! I don't really do these type of things," Kaito exclaims with a bright pink blush, he thought he was counting rather slowly.... "I'll try counting slower." Shinichi gives him a non-threatening gaze that equals to _'You better.'_ and Kaito chastises himself for suggesting counting sheep.

"There are... Eleven sheep in the field... Twelve sheep... Thirteen sheep... Fourteen sheep... Fifteen sheep... Twenty sheep in the field." 

"How was that?" Kaito asks embarrassedly, shifting to face (a still wide awake, wow) Shinichi, "Better than before." The detective comments with a slightly amused smirk and Kaito has to grip onto his pillow to restrain himself from smothering him. "Think you'll fall asleep to it?" Shinichi, obviously rolls his eyes, the sassy little _madeleine_ — "I'm gonna continue now, close your eyes." 

"There are.... Twenty one sheep in the field.... Twenty two sheep.... Twenty three sheep.... Twenty four sheep.... Twenty five.... Thirty sheep in the field." 

"...... Are you even trying to sleep?" Kaito wonders with a frown as Shinichi casually takes a sip of his coffee (that he prepared while Kaito was counting, that jerk!), "I am." Shinichi nods his head solemnly, finishing his coffee and lying back down. "Oh, and don't worry. Instant coffee has no effect on me anymore, I'll still be able to fall asleep to your sheep." Something tells Kaito that he was just making a huge fool out of himself. "Take this seriously, gosh! Close your eyes and try to sleep, I'm going to keep counting." 

"There are..... Thirty one sheep in the field..... Thirty two sheep..... Thirty three sheep..... Thirty four sheep..... Thirty five sheep..... Forty sheep in the field." 

"Hahaha," Kaito drowsily laughs out, "Finally starting to get sleepy?" He teases the detective who was starting to slowly nod off, "In your dreams..." Shinichi replied with a weak swat of his hand, "You'll fall asleep before me." The detective confidently whispers and Kaito couldn't deny it because it did make him feel rather sleepy but he had to put Shinichi to sleep first. "Come on, I'm going to continue." 

"There are...... Forty one sheep in the field...... Forty two sheep...... Forty three sheep...... Forty four sheep...... Forty five sheep...... Fifty sheep in the field." 

Was his voice soft enough? He tried to go as slow and soothing as he could, admittedly he might have sounded a little awkward. I mean, who wouldn't? No one sane would start counting sheep out of the blue, "Shinichi?" Kaito pipes up softly, peering down at the other's profile, "What?" The detective responds with a good amount of sleepiness, "Sorry for speaking when you're finally falling asleep," Kaito lets out a soft laugh as Shinichi bobs his head in response, "I don't mind, what is it?" The magician hesitated for a second, waiting for that YOLO moment and..... 

"If you're having trouble with nightmares or anything in general, I want you to share it with me, okay?" Even though they were dating (yes, they were. Who else would you share your freaking bed with?), the two were love amateurs. Sure, they've done SPG things that should be left unmentioned, never to be brought to the light of day and they've known each other for a good amount of time (Counting a leap year, he could count 4 and a half years full of Shinichi) but they've never really done er, heart to heart talks. 

Kaito was hesitant to bring up Shinichi's time as Conan and Shinichi was hesitant to ask about Kaito's thieving business, both were careful around one another. A mutual understanding they came to was to never talk about the Black Organization, who, Kaito discovered, was apparently the ones who sabotage his heists too and yeah, for all Kaito knows they only knew each other bodily and not so much emotionally. 

"You might already be half asleep therefore half stupid so you might not understand me well," Shinichi shoots him a nasty side-eye to ensure that he wasn't sleepy at all, "but I want you to rely on me more, as a lover and as a friend. I don't have a clue of what you're going through and that hurts me, I want to be able to comfort you and love you fully so," Kaito leans down closer to the other as his voice fails, it was as if someone lodged an avocado core in his throat. He couldn't speak and breathing came in short puffs, "No more lone wolf crap okay?" Kaito's voice falls into a whisper, windpipe successfully clogged for no reason whatsoever other than the sheer amount of embarrassment. Was he allergic to honest talks? Because it really seemed like that.

"....." For an eternity, Shinichi stared at Kaito with a wide eyed expression. For a moment, Kaito considered comparing it to a fish's expression, "Sorry," The detective finally speaks after a long while, he shuffles away from Kaito with a blushing face, "I don't know how to respond to that right now, my emotions are in a mess..." He covers his entire face with the blanket and Kaito couldn't help the chuckle that tumbles out from his lips, "Aww, you're such a cutie!" Kaito squeals out, pouncing the man for the second time that night, "My cute darling, Shinichi~." He cuddles the detective close with a warm smile, who knew his boyfriend was so cute and angelic? 

— angelic? 

Was he angelic? 

_Really?_

"......" Shinichi refuses to look the other in the eye as Kaito shifts his hips ever so slightly, "You," Kaito starts, indigo eyes narrowing with a sense of horrified wonderment, "It's standing." By the gods, Shinichi's face exploded like a firework. 

"It's not my fault that you were making those type of expressions!" 

"Normally, people don't get aroused at serious talk, you perverted nerd!" A weapon! He needed a good weapon! "Besides! You're supposed to be too sleepy to even HAVE an erection!" Using his pillow, Kaito attempts to smother the other's.... Er.... 'Little Friend'.

"Again, it's because you started spouting those cheesy romcom lines! This is your fault!" Shinichi screeches in mortified embarrassment, pushing the pillow away from his nether regions and opting to turn away from Kaito instead, "This is all your fault." He reiterates with a crimson blush and Kaito drags a hand through his messy hair, also blushing like a freaking virgin even though they've done 'it' nearly a hundred times already, gosh darn. This was so embarrassing. 

"J-Just kill it or something, shove an icecube down your boxers or what not." Kaito stammers out, shielding his eyes from the offending 'little friend', Shinichi awkwardly scurries out of bed to redeem himself some dignity. A few minutes later, Shinichi comes back and thankfully without his little friend. 

"We shall never speak of this again," The detective orders sternly as he laid back down beside Kaito, "Oh no way. I'm not letting you live this down. Who knew the modern day Sherlock has a kink for honesty?" 

"I don't want to hear that from someone with an Identity Kink!!" Shinichi exclaims (and capitalized for how massively Kaito gets turned on when they fore played heist settings), "It's just you, you fucking idiot!" 

"So you're Kaito-sexual?" 

"Drop. It." 

"Okay, okay." Kaito snickers, "With that little stunt, I doubt you're anywhere near sleepy are you?" Shinichi has enough decency to be a little guilty because now they were both as awake as they were an hour ago, "Can't be helped," Kaito remarks with a 'pfft!', "Dicks don't choose when to stand," The detective contemplates death by pillow smothering because the embarrassment was far worse than whatever hell he's going to. "Get comfy, I'm going to keep counting," The magician starts and Shinichi frowns, "It's four in the morning, you don't have to do that." 

"Remember our early conversation? The one you got aroused by?? Yeah, I specifically said that I want to be able to comfort you and in extension, help you so no, I'm going to keep counting." The messier haired male pulls the other down, "Lie with me, it's easier this way," with one arm loosely draped over the other's waist, Kaito shoots him a silly smile. "Counting now~." 

"There are....... Fifty one sheep in the field....... Fifty two sheep....... Fifty three sheep....... Fifty four sheep....... Fifty five sheep—" 

"Kaito," Shinichi calls against his pillow, apparently intent on muffling his own voice as much as possible, "Yes, dear?" 

"Thank you." Shinichi's face was fully hidden by a soft pillow but Kaito could guess that it resembles a tomato right now, "For doing all this." 

"Don't mention it, _Mon petit chou_. It's the least I can do." The magician nuzzles the back of the other's head, naturally dodging the rebellious spike at the base of the other's nape, "Now let's get some rest." 

"There are........ Fifty six sheep in the field........ Fifty seven sheep........ Fifty eight sheep........ Fifty nine sheep........ Sixty sheep in the field."

* * *

~ ♪ How many sheep are there in the field? ♪ ~

* * *

"There are............ One hundred and forty four sheep in the field............ There are—"

Soft snores cut the male's barely audible counting, Kaito cautiously takes a peek at the other's face and finds a warm smile creeping onto his visage. 

Shinichi slept peacefully, mouth slightly agape letting out deep exhales with lashes just barely tickling his cheeks. In his arms was the KID plushie Kaito had given (read: forced on) him around his eightieth sheep and it warms the magician's heart to see how tightly the detective held the stuffed toy. 

The sun was peeking out from behind Kaito's navy blue curtains and the robins were starting to stir, led by a soft morning serenade of chirps. Kaito feels queasy but he couldn't get rid of the dopey smile on his face because despite the drowsiness, he felt rather happy. 

"Goodnight," he whispers, almost inaudibly to the other as he presses a gentle kiss against the other's forehead, "Shinichi." 

He gets out of bed, the clock reading 5:40AM and silently makes his way out of the room, "May you always have good dreams," he prays lastly before he exits the room, ready for his flight to France and surely, Shinichi would be able to grant his wish but maybe, _**no more sheep for the next decade or so.**_

**Author's Note:**

> Sometimes I wish I could mass produce these types of fics but then my prompt folder ends up full of angst and tears. 
> 
> You might have noticed a few French terms and this is partially because I'm enjoying a head canon where Kaito is affluent in French because his parents met there and such. X3
> 
> So here are some smol translation notes (and notes in general):  
> — _Madeleine_ is a French dessert known for it's shell shaped mold and it's name could mean 'rich' or 'wealthy' so basically, Kai's calling Shin a 'spoilt rich kid'.  
> — _Mon petit chou_ , is a French pet name referring to a pastry called "chou à la crème” (a cream puff)—which is something sweet and delicious, like Kai and Shin's love. <3  
> — I didn't get the chance to mention it but Shinichi has light PTSD in this Fic.  
> — After a few run-throughs of the draft, I tried changing the tense from past to present and I've never been more confused in my life so I apologize for the weird tense changes! I've been trying to widen my writing skills via tackling stuff I don't normally do in fics so I'm very sorry for any mistakes. >_<
> 
> Shinichi will have a similar Fic soon so look forward to it, thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed it~.


End file.
